


Motorcycles Aren't so Bad

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Phil Lester, Drinking, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "You're really hot and I was flirting with you but now you want me to take a ride on your motorcycle and I'm terrified."





	Motorcycles Aren't so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> You would think that after writing so many fics I would be a little better at coming up with titles. Apparently not.

“Can I have a Tequila Sunrise cocktail please?” Dan asked the barman. He was about to get his wallet out to pay when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

“Make them two Rob and put them on my tab.” 

Dan was about to decline the offer when he caught sight of the guy offering and couldn’t help but smirk. He was really hot. Accepting one drink wouldn’t harm anyone, especially if it meant Dan would get to talk to the attractive guy offering it to him. 

“A tequila sunrise, just as you requested,” he said, handing the drink to Dan. “I’m Phil.” 

“Dan,” he introduced himself, with a smile. “Do you offer people free drinks often?” 

“Only when they catch my eye.” 

Dan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “I guess I’m not that special then.” 

“Few people actually catch my eye. I’d say that’s special, don’t you think?” 

They kept buying each other drinks to have an excuse to keep on talking and Dan was surprised to realise they had a lot in common. It was amusing to find out Phil’s bad boy image was just a cover, and he was a nerd at heart like Dan. 

“Do you want to come over to my place and have a few drinks there? I don’t want to get too drunk to drive.” 

Dan bit his lip, unsure. He wanted to go because he was having a good time with Phil, but he knew what going to his place would be implying. Dan was never interested in one night stands and he wasn’t sure he wanted to start now. 

He went for it and nodded. “Sure, that sounds good. We can take your car?” 

Phil nodded but his smirk made Dan suspicious. “It’s not exactly a car,” he said, and led the way outside. 

Dan could only stare with wide eyes when Phil stopped in front of a motorcycle and turned to look at him. “Hop on.” 

There was no way Dan was getting on that thing. The motorcycle looked like it could tip over with the slightest movement and it terrified Dan. “The weather is lovely tonight! You can see the stars really well. Maybe we could go to your place on foot instead and enjoy the rare night with no rain in London.” 

Phil stared at him with raised eyebrows. “Did you have a little too much to drink? The temperature is below zero tonight. I wouldn’t call that the perfect weather for stargazing. It’s a fifteen minute walk back to my place and we’ll both be icicles before we can get there. Neither of us is really dressed for the cold,” he reasoned. “Just put on the helmet and we’ll be on our way.” 

Dan was running out of excuses. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Phil by saying he was scared of getting on the motorcycle but the thought of getting on it gave him goosebumps. “The roads are slippery tonight, I read about it on the Internet. Maybe we should call a taxi instead. Better safe than sorry.”

Phil realised what had Dan acting so strange and chuckled. “Oh, okay. I get it now. You’re scared of getting on the motorcycle.”

Dan narrowed his eyes and looked at Phil with a glare. “Just because I’m thinking about our health and safety doesn’t mean I’m scared.” 

“Really? Well, I promise I’m great at riding my motorcycle and would never let it skid on the road. Now that’s out of the way, are you getting on or not?” Phil challenged. 

Dan wasn’t left with much of a choice. Refusing to get on would mean admitting defeat and making it obvious he was scared. “Fine, hand me the helmet,” he said, holding his hand out. “And stop looking so smug.” 

He put on the helmet and walked closer to the motorcycle, trying to figure out the best way of getting on it without embarrassing himself. He attempted to get on by holding the handle and seat steady but Phil stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. 

“Maybe I should get on first since I’ll be the one driving,” he suggested. “You can get on behind me.” 

Dan felt himself blush. Phil was stating the obvious and he should have realised it himself but Dan was too nervous to do so. He couldn’t help but think that if they’d gone by foot, they would probably already be at Phil’s place by now, sharing a drink and maybe thinking of taking it to the bedroom. 

Instead, Dan was out in the cold, embarrassing himself. At least Phil was kind enough to not laugh at him. 

He waited until Phil was sitting on the motorcycle then attempted to get on himself and was pleased with himself when he managed after the second try. Maybe the motorcycle wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Are you all settled in? Helmet on?”   
Dan nodded and wrapped his hands around Phil’s waist to hold on. And they were off. 

Once the motorcycle moved, it was no longer so terrifying and Dan enjoyed the ride and had a good time. Feeling the wind rushing against his body was exhilarating. 

It didn’t take them all that long to get to Phil’s place and soon they were making out in the elevator. Knowing they could be interrupted by someone walking into the elevator only made the whole thing more exciting. 

They broke their kiss long enough to get out of the elevator and unlock the door to Phil’s apartment. “I rarely do this kind of thing,” Dan murmured against the other’s lips, wanting to be honest. 

“Me neither,” Phil admitted. “I told you earlier that you’re special. I wasn’t lying.” 

Phil kissed down Dan’s neck, nibbling on a spot that had the other boy whimpering. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom,” Dan said. 

They made their way to the bedroom, their lips breaking apart only to strip each other of their clothes. 

Phil shut the bedroom door behind them and slammed Dan’s back against it. “I will show you just how special you are.” 

*

“Spend the night?” Phil asked, breathless. 

Dan lied down next to him and chuckled. “I couldn’t leave this bed even if I wanted to. You really did a number on me.”

Phil rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hide the redness on his cheeks from blushing. “Maybe tomorrow I can take you on a proper ride with the motorcycle? You seemed to enjoy it once you got used to it.”

“I can’t wait,” Dan said. He moved around until he was comfortable and rested his head on Phil’s chest. “Sleep now; I’ll still be here in the morning.” 

Phil kissed his head and smiled, feeling himself slipping into sleep. “Goodnight Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have a little more than a week left until the end of the 25 Days of Christmas and I have to admit I'm looking forward to taking a few days break from writing once it is over. Just wanted to say a quick thank you to people that have stuck with me through the whole 16 days so far! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want! http://fiction-phan.tumblr.com/


End file.
